


Exposè

by lol_chan



Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, M/M, Scent Kink, slight non-con, touch and bite kink, very slight you dont need a warning for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an urgency in Kageyama's touch, a need to feel, ravish every piece of skin exposed by displaced garments, a burning desire to mark with touch. Sugawara isn't sure if he wants to feel it again; he is still in two minds about this whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

There is an urgency in Kageyama's touch, a need to feel, ravish every piece of skin exposed by displaced garments, a burning desire to mark with touch. Sugawara isn't sure if he wants to feel it again; he is still in two minds about this whole situation: on one hand Kageyama's hasty ministrations are making him feel so, _so_ good, but on the other hand, the fear of getting found out, the fear of this relationship coming to light is gnawing at the back of his mind.

 

"Kageya--"

 

The name dies on his lips and comes out as a strangled moan when Kageyama's teeth latch onto Sugawara's earlobe from behind, soft enough not to hurt, but just enough to feel absolutely pleasurable.

 

Sugawara's muscles are still hot from practice, knees tight and knotted from stretches only half-done, (in light of looking at Kageyama's shorts which were riding high enough to attract sufficient attention; Sugawara could only hope that he had been secretive about the whole deal). They almost buckle again as Kageyama swipes at the pliant flesh of his neck with his tongue, creating a wet-spot and blowing for added measure. Sugawara unwillingly lets a few treacherous moans escape.

 

"There's no one here, why are you so scared Sugawara-san?"

 

Sugawara pants helplessly in response.

 

Scorching heat exudes Kageyama's fingers as they touch the smooth expanse of his belly in rough strokes, tips leaving angry red marks in their wake.

 

"N-not so rough, please-- _ah!_ " Sugawara whimpers.

 

The plea goes unheeded by Kageyama, who dips a hand in the other's shorts, nimble digits pulling the elastic band aside with practised ease. All thoughts about 'being responsible' or 'taking this somewhere else' promptly fly out of Sugawara's head.

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, now doesn’t this just look like poorly written porn not updated in months?

* * *

 

Kageyama palms him through his boxers. “Sorry,” he murmurs, “Was that a little too rough?”

 

Sugawara’s head feels too muddled to think up an answer. He nearly keens over when Kageyama’s thumb grazes the head of his half-erection through the cloth.

 

“Please… just get it over with.” He speaks with effort. _Fast_ , he adds in his head. But Kageyama is in no apparent hurry.

 

Incredible heat in the room makes it difficult to breathe and Sugawara’s breath comes in short gasps, steadily rising in pitch, frequency increasing.

 

Kageyama’s hand works its way past all bindings skilfully. His other arm pushes Sugawara closer to himself. He takes his time exploring every inch of Sugawara he can in this position: his left hand circling Sugawara’s neck, providing sweet pressure, and the right one around his cock, circling and rubbing at a feverish pace.

 

“M- _more_ ,” Sugawara moans, the dry friction making him desperate.

 

He turns his neck to face Kageyama halfly, his eyes deep pools of dark brown, irises blown wide with arousal, visible even in the dankness of the room, "Please, do it faster."

 

Kageyama’s long fingers slide up his shaft languidly, his movements slowing rapidly; as happy as he is to obey, he is more eager to see this side of Sugawara-san, the most-coveted bachelor manager of the firm.

 

He squeezes once, faces him properly, then says, lips articulating every word, “Sorry, but I don’t think that’s possible for me.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> details of how they work together but end up at volleyball practice to be explained later


End file.
